


Pine Needles

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Xmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: John really wants a tree for their first Christmas back together. Sherlock isn't keen.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Pine Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/gifts), [StrangersmilesStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersmilesStrange/gifts), [Z_S64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/gifts).



> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Xmas Tree
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B
> 
> For Sherlock, John, Greg, Zephyr, and of course, Bach. My little beehive.

‘Come on, Sherlock… It’s my first Christmas back home, we have to get a tree.’

‘I don’t see why. I’ve consented to the other hideous decorations, but I don’t want our flat covered in blasted pine needles. You could vacuum for a year and never get rid of them.’

‘How would you know, you’ve never vacuumed.’ John laughs.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. ‘Besides… Bach is still a puppy, he’ll either eat it or knock it over.’

‘We wouldn’t leave him in here unsupervised, and we’ll restrict him to the kitchen when we’re not here.’ He strokes the ears of the Golden Retriever lying beside him on the sofa. ‘Please?’

John takes Sherlock’s silence as acquiescence, and three days later they have a tree.

John fell into bed early that night, after an exhausting day decorating the flat.

He should have known, in hindsight, that despite using their young puppy as an excuse for not getting a tree, it would be Sherlock who would forget to close the door between the rooms.

John finds his husband the next morning, snoring softly on the sofa, sliding door wide open. To his relief the tree is still standing, and only one present appears to have been torn open; a large brown and cream dog bed.

Curled up in the centre, fast asleep, lies Bach.


End file.
